dime lo que sientes
by sakura dragneel
Summary: una fallida confecion me llevo a un poema. uno que me ayudara a desaogar mis penas... y algo mas. fic normal. leanlo.y jusguenlo siiiii


_¡Buenas! _

_(Esta es la versión algo editada, por culpa de unos regaños, quejas y demás, solo tiene unos ligeros arreglos todo lo demás es igual.. Perdón las molestias)_

_Declaimer:__ soul eater y ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños y los derechos son de ellos._

_¿Cómo están? ¡Chicos y chicas!, ¡principalmente chicas!_

_Les traigo otro one-shot de soul eater, seguramente los personajes me quedaron muy diferentes a como son, o tal vez no, por favor léanlo y júzguenlo ustedes, este fic se me ocurrió cuando leía un poema que escribí como en 5 minutos en la clase de lenguaje, ya que la siguiente unidad que pasaremos es de poesía. Es un poema muy importante para mí, y me inspire en lo que me paso. Esto… por favor no se rían, pero este fic esta vasado en una experiencia mía, solo hasta una parte, ya que todavía faltan 2 semanas para comenzar poesía en lenguaje y aquí ya empezaron, este fic hasta esa parte es lo que viví y estoy viviendo y como me sentí en esos momentos, después de eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer y como espero que termine mi pequeña historia, no se burlen, ojala les guste, sin fastidiar mas._

_¡A leer! _

Dime lo que sientes 

Me llamo Maka, llevo 4 casi 5 años estudiando en el shibusen, una de las mejores escuelas de death city, soy bastante aplicada, una de las mejores del salón, me gusta la literatura, el arte, las ciencias y, aunque no lo crean, el anime.

En mi salón, soy ignorada por todos al ser una "rata de biblioteca" además de molestarme porque me guste el anime, aunque… –Me sonrojo– …no solo me gusta el anime… también me gusta un chico…

Es alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, una maravillosa sonrisa afilada, casi de tiburón, un cabello alborotado y del más hermoso blanco, mas blanco que la nieve misma, pero lo que más me atrae de él son sus maravillosos ojos carmesí, que siempre te miran con un toque de burla y superioridad, pero también de calor y comprensión. A decir verdad, casi nunca he hablado con él, y parece muy mujeriego. Todo el día abraza a mis compañeras de salón por la espalda, las coquetea y bromea con ellas diciéndoles que las ama; a todas en el salón, a todas menos a mí.

Una tarde, los últimos minutos de clases de matemáticas, hizo una de sus típicas bromas tontas, pasó puesto por puesto, tanto a hombres como mujeres y les decía "oye, ¿sabes? Descubrí que te amo" y sabía que era una broma, pero aun así, esperé impaciente a que llegara a mi puesto y me lo dijera, cuando estuvo frente mí, ni siquiera me miró y me pasó de largo al puesto siguiente a seguir con su broma, paso dos veces por mi lado, y me volvió a ignorar. Mi corazón se destrozó, aunque fuera en broma, he soñado años con escuchar estas palabras.

Dos de los niños más populares del salón me molestaban a diario diciéndome "oye, tú le gustas a Soul" o "Soul tiene que decirte algo" o también "Soul quiere que seas su polola". Yo los ignoro, o les sigo el juego diciéndoles "¿por qué no mejor que venga él a decírmelo?" o un "¿y qué quieren que le diga?". Se rinden y se van, pero comienzan de nuevo al otro día, esos dos se llaman, Kid y Black star, yo sé que bromean porque cuando lo dicen usualmente se ríen, o Soul aparece y los golpea.

Un día, harta de esto, de hacerme ilusiones, además de que me entere de que al terminar el año escolar se mudaría a otra ciudad para siempre, me armé de valor, pero ahora lo llamaría estupidez, y me decidí a confesarme. No fue la mejor confesión del mundo, pero sí creo que fue la más estúpida, todo el curso somos amigos por facebook aunque no nos llevemos bien, y tenemos un grupo donde solo nosotros leemos lo que escribimos. Yo en un deje de estupidez publiqué "_¿saben? No me importe, Lo diré… ME GUSTA SOUL" _y me di cuenta de que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Al cabo de una semana ese comentario ya tenía 50 comentarios. Todos criticándome y molestándome, y lo peor de todo fue la respuesta que me dio Soul:_ "Sinceramente Maka, cagaste, porque no te voy a pescar NUNCA". _Eso me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, además de que estaba como comentario y todos rieron y comentaron, se burlaron de mí y dijeron que estaba loca por ponerlo en fb, y creo que tienen un poquitito de razón. Muchas niñas, cuando hablé con ellas a solas me felicitaron, todas ya sabían que me gustaba Soul y eso, me felicitaron por ser valiente y eso, pero se burlaron a mis espaldas para guardar su imagen con los demás, después de eso ocurrió lo que mencioné sobre la broma donde me ignoró, Kid y Black dejaron de molestarme, y ya no se menciona el tema en el salón, exceptuando cuando mi profesor de Lenguaje hace un complot en mi contra y me obliga a sentarme al lado de Soul.

Mi corazón cada vez se oscurecía más, y decidí desahogarme por medio de un poema, uno simple y romántico. Ese mes justamente nos tocaba la unidad de poesía en Lenguaje, y nos tocó escribir un poema de lo que queramos y leerlo para la clase, y como no tenía otro, leí el que escribí, estaba nerviosa, y al borde de tartamudear, mire fijamente a Soul, que me ignoraba conversando con Kid y Black sobre no-sé-qué, respiré hondo y me dispuse a leer el poema con la entonación adecuada y los ritmos precisos, con un tono romántico y triste nostálgico a la vez, comencé con el título y luego todo el poema hasta el final.

Dime lo que sientes.

_Dime lo que sientes por mí, aunque duela, _

_Yo te dije lo que siento por ti, dije que me gustas, te amo, y sin ti no soy nada_

_Dime lo que sientes, dime que me amas, dime que me odias._

_Dime lo que sientes, aunque por mí no sientas nada._

_Dime que me acerque, dime que me vaya, que me necesitas, dime que me amas._

_Dime que te deje, dime que me odias, que me equivoqué, dime que fallé._

_Dime que me precipité, dime que no sientes nada, que tu corazón está vacío, pero que tampoco tiene lugar para el mío._

_Dime lo que sientes, grítame tu odio,… O susúrrame tu amor._

_Pero, por favor, no guardes silencio, que si no dices nada, aunque grite que te amo,_

_Mi corazón se parte, al ser ignorado._

_Dime las verdades, las alegrías, las tristezas._

_Dime que me amas, o por lo menos, que me odias_

_Aunque mis ojos derramen lagrimas, mi corazón estará tranquilo, al saber, que por lo menos, una vez, he hablado contigo._

Finalicé el poema con un par de lágrimas escapando de mis ojos, me las limpié antes de que lo notaran, pero parece que Soul las vio, porque me miraba fijamente. De seguro sabe que con este poema me refiero a él. Me sentía un poco mal, y le pedí permiso al profesor para salir al baño un momento, el cual me lo concedió al ver el estado en el que me encontraba, al borde de las lagrimas, temblando, y muy pálida. Corrí apenas me lo permitió en dirección al baño, el de mujeres esta en el primer piso, y nuestro salón en el segundo, por lo que tuve que bajar las escaleras, casi me caigo, pero me alcancé a sujetar de la baranda, pero ni llegué más allá de las escaleras. Me senté en el piso, en la parte detrás de las escaleras, donde algunos niños juegan o se esconden de los profesores, me apoyé en la pared, y me abracé a las rodillas, aguantando las lágrimas que no podía evitar se derramaran, el pensar que mi amor no es correspondido, que "él" seguramente me odia, el pensar que siempre estaré sola, por tener miedo a volver a amar, y no ser amada.

No pude más y estallé en llanto, mis sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, y en el silencio sepulcral del pasillo perfectamente se podían confundir con gritos.

Sentí una presencia cerca de mí, pero supuse que se trataría de alguno de los perros que vagan por la escuela y entran a los pasillos, solté una mano de mis piernas y la posé en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio. Hacía bastante frío, para ser exactos –3 grados, ya que la ciudad es muy fría en invierno. Temblaba como paleta helada. Sinceramente usar falda en un día como este es lo peor.

Sentí una calidez muy cerca mío, y me sorprendí cuando noté una mano sujetando la mía, no abrí los ojos porque no quería saber que seguramente algún profesor me tuvo compasión y se sentó junto a mí.

–Perdóname–susurró una voz junto a mí que acabó impresionándome; más, no podía ser posible, de todas las personas que tenían que tenerme compasión en estos momentos tenía que ser "'él".

No quise voltear, no quería verlo a los ojos para que me dijera "no me gustas, deja de fastidiarme".

Lo sentí acercarse más a mí, el calor de su cuerpo era embriagador, he inconscientemente me acerque un poco a él, pero solo unos milímetros.

–Lamento haberte tratado así, fui un tonto –se disculpó nuevamente, no sé por qué se estará disculpando, él no me ha hecho nada, fui yo la tonta que lo molestó como desesperada.

– ¿A-a qué te refieres? –pregunté dudosa, él no suele disculparse por nada a nadie, y me está poniendo nerviosa.

–A todo–contestó simple –perdóname por ignorarte, por tratarte así en facebook y… por no darme cuenta antes–me contesto.

¿Con no darse cuenta de qué? De que mis sentimientos son sinceros, o de que me lastimó con sus palabras.

–Por no darte cuenta ¿de qué?–le pregunte finalmente, volteándome y mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos donde noté arrepentimiento, duda y un brillo de algo qué no sé que es, pero que nunca antes había mostrado.

–De esto –me dijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentó sus labios contra los míos, yo estaba en shock, sin saber qué hacer, después de todo ese era mi primer beso, ¡y encima con el chico que me gusta! Sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos, como esperando algo, lo sentí tratar de alejarse algo decepcionado, pero se lo impedí dejándome llevar y rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos. Sin cortar el beso en ningún momento, comencé a corresponderle no sé cómo, pero lo hice, y lo sentí sonreír, sus manos me apresaron la cintura. En un insistente abrazo, mordió mi labio haciendo que suelte un suspiro, que él aprovecho para profundizar el beso, me puse nerviosa, que se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación, esto es demasiado rápido. Se supone que el primer beso debe ser romántico y lento, no tan… apasionado. Trate de disminuir la intensidad, pero él no parecía ceder tan fácilmente, y al final termine cediendo yo.

Me sentía rara, pero feliz, una felicidad que nunca había sentido, su lengua exploraba mi boca, y jugaba con la mía con insistencia. Maldije mi poca resistencia y me tuve que separar para respirar. Sentía la sangre recorrer mis mejillas marcando un fuerte sonrojo, mientras él estaba levemente ruborizado, casi imperceptible.

– ¿Q-qué fue eso?–pregunte con la voz temblorosa y tocándome los labios. Lo vi sonreír complacido y me respondió.

–Eso _my lady_, fue un beso–me respondió de una forma encantadora, mientras se acercaba más a mí, me sentía como si fuera un pequeño ratoncito acorralado por un gran león.

–P-pero ¿Por qué?–le pregunté nerviosa, tenía miedo de que fuera solo por compasión o algo parecido.

–Porque te amo–me susurro sincero.

En ese momento, vinieron unas palabras de mi poema a mi cabeza antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

_Dime lo que sientes, grítame tu odio,… O susúrrame tu amor._

Fin

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Les gusto el poema?, ¿fui una tonta al confesarme de esa manera? _

_Todos creen que si, y hasta yo pienso que fue de lo mas _anti-romántico_ del mundo, ese final es el que me gustaría tener, pero creo que es imposible, últimamente se rumorea que al niño que me gusta le gusta una compañera llamada Sofía, ella sí que tiene personalidad, el linda, buena onda, graciosa, no como yo "una loca que ve monos chinos" como me fastidian ellos siempre, me carga que digan "monos chinos" son japoneses, JAPONESES NO CHINOS. _


End file.
